


Shower

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of yet another successful alien hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

They'd saved the world. Again. Alien body shoved in a box and frozen, the rest of the team sent home to get some well-deserved rest. Just the two of them, still stained with blood, sitting on a couch that had seen better days, a bottle of whiskey passing between them.

Nothing spoken aloud, just a raised eyebrow, shrugged shoulders and a head jerked in the direction of the showers. Clothes were left in a pile, blood washed off them in pale blue swirls down the drain, and there was still no sound to be heard but the water falling, and flesh-on-flesh.

Lips traced a heated path down, mouthing obscenities and medical terms against wet skin, knees protesting the encounter with the tiled floor. Blunt-fingered hands encouraged, demanded, clung; teeth bit into a lip to keep sound from escaping. Teeth adding a hint of danger, and fingers tightened further, physical accompaniment to a conversation unheard.

A strangled groan broke the silence, hands tugging, pulling at short hair, teeth clicking faintly as they met. Hands reached as one turned, fingers slick pressed, twisted, stretched. Burn that faded, skin against skin, angle right to break the conversation unheard. Muttered obscenities, blunt nails, quiet grunts and groans.

Cool tile held them up after, more than unsteady legs, breathing slowing, and skin barely cooling under water still running hot. The gentle patter of water tapered off as one nimble-fingered hand reached for the tap, and silence filled the Hub but for a moment of the slap of wet feet on cement, and the rustle of sheets.


End file.
